The disclosed invention is a combination of a tree removal device and a working vehicle for coupling the device thereon, in which the combination is used for slicing tree roots. In one example, businesses involved in growing and breeding trees typically require the ability to transplant these trees for several reasons, which include moving a tree to a location with more favourable growing conditions or moving a tree because it has outgrown its current space. In a tree nursery setting, the arrangement of the trees makes transplantation especially problematic and difficult due to the relatively close spacing of the trees, which is in the range of eight to ten feet. The need to replant the tree after removing it from its current location requires that neither the tree trunk, branches, nor root ball are damaged during the removal process. The root ball is a conglomerate of the tree roots and soil between the roots.
Prior art examples describing tree removal devices include U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,306 to Berge; U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,109 to Bles; U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,139 given to Wortman; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0107623 to Neidlein. The tree removal devices described by these patents have some drawbacks, however.
Firstly, the prior patents do not remove trees in such a manner that preserves same for transplantation. The patent given to Berge describes a tree knife tool used on a skid steer, which has serrated edges to cut roots and a tip that may be used to topple trees. While the serrated edges are able to cut tree roots, this cutting action destroys the roots. Furthermore, toppling the tree after cuttings its roots, which is the intended function of the tree knife tip, could potentially damage the branches and trunk of the tree. As such, the structure of Berge's tree knife is not intended to cut tree roots and remove trees so that the trees may be replanted. In addition, Wortman's patent describes a demolition implement with a hook that can be used to cut or pull out roots; however, doing so would destroy these roots.
Secondly, the size of the devices described by some of the prior patents is too large to be used in a tree nursery setting without damaging tree trunks or branches. The patent given to Bles and the patent application for Neidlein describe inventions that rely on a vertical swinging motion to facilitate the cutting action of the devices. Such a swinging motion is not well suited to a tree nursery setting, where trees are spaced closely together and the need to avoid damaging trees may interfere with the swinging action that is the principle of operation of these devices.